Walking the path of darkness
by l-KL-l
Summary: Nobody ever said rejecting the light would bring an easy path. MCorrin/Conquest (Is that a good summary? I don't really know)


"Come on little prince, come with us we can be a family once more", The eldest of my nohr siblings yelled over to me.

"No! Don't listen to them brother, come with us", My other big brother called out to me.

 **"Come Corrin!"**

Damn it.

You guys don't understand.

How could I choose between my both families?

How could I betray the only family I've ever known?

And how can I just put my back towards my birthright?

There is only one answer to that.

"I'm sorry everyone", I started out slowly. "I've made my choice, I will be siding with-"

 **-Moments before that-**

"Wake up, Lord Corrin"

"Mmm five more minutes, Flora." I said to my retainer, Flora, as she loomed over me. Flora was a beautiful young girl my age, with long blue hair tied in a pony tail, and dressed in a maid outfit, Older twin to Felicia. I paid her no mind though, as I curled up even tighter below the covers.

"Come on, Lord Corrin, it's time to wake up! Up and at 'em!" My other retainer Felicia, called out to me as she nudged my shoulder. She had long and, unlike her sister, pink hair tied in a pony tail and was dressed in a maid outfit, just like her older twin sister.

I peeked out of my covers and told them, "What are you guys talking about? It's still night outside." I glanced at the windows and pointed at a small opening to prove my point.

"Don't play dumb, Young Prince.", another of my retainers, Gunter, made himself known as he looked down at me next to Flora, "It may be dark, but it is indeed morning. You have practice today. Don't wanna keep Prince Xander waiting now do you?", he said with a raised eyebrow. Gunter was an older fellow with graying hair and traditional nohrian armor.

"Gah! I totally forgot I had practice today!" I yelled out frantically but, since I was still curled inside my blankets, my attempts of getting up were futile as I ended up crashing on the floor.

I looked up to see Felicia with her hand covering her mouth trying not to laugh, "Oh Lord Corrin, clumsy as usual I see.", she said with a small giggle at the end.

"Ahh look who's talking", I said with as I tried to get out of my man made cacoon.

As I finally stood up, I was greeted with my butler Jakob. Jakob was a gray haired man dressed in a simple butlers outfit.

"I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er, pounding out the dents." Jakob said as he bowed. "Your brother is a fearsome opponent, is he not?", Jakob asked with a small smile.

"Ahh training with Big brother sure is hard", I said as I put my hand in front of me to pat Jakob on the shoulder, "Thanks for your work Jakob", he replied with a simple nod. "It is my duty, Milord".

"Well guys", I started as I head towards the bathroom in my room, "I'm going to get ready to meet Xander, see ya guys later."

Just as I grabbed the knob to the bathroom door Felica called out to me,"Do you wish to have any assistence, Milord?"

"No thank you Felicia, I think I can bathe myself well enough.", I said. Just as she started to get what I said, her face started getting as read as a tomato, "Not like thaaat", she whined as she covered her crimson face with her hands.

I let out a small chuckle as I entered my bathroom.

 **-OOOO-**

As I got out of the shower I decided to check myself in the mirror.

I was a young man of 17 years with snowy white hair and blood red eyes. I had a scar over my right eye which I recieved from training with Xander, it was hilarious how he wouldn't stop apologizing for a week.

 **(Basically default Corrin but a scar over his right eye and white hair.)**

But enough of checking myself out, can't keep big brother waiting. Time to ready myself.

 **-OOOO-**

"Morning, little prince." Xander greeted me with a smile as I got to the roof of my tower, where out practices usually took place.

"Morning, big brother." I replied as I let out a small yawn. I was about to start stretching when I noticed Leo walking up to me.

"Still not a morning person huh, brother?" Leo said to me as he stood right in front of me.

"Ahh, you know it."

"Well you certainly won't beat our big brother with that atitude", Leo said with a chuckle.

"Enough talking", Xander called out to us as he walked over with a bronze sword in his hand.

"Here," Xander called out to me as he passed me the sword. I grabbed the sword and gripped the handle hard.

Leo got out of the way as Xander walked back to get on his horse.

"Come at me little prince!" Xander yelled over to me with his sword aimed at me.

My demeanor quickly changed, I felt myself relax my grip on the handle as I lightly crouched and dashed at him, using my superior speed to gain an advantage.

I jumped and came crashing towards Xander, clashing swords.

"You're fast as ever Corrin," Xander started, "But not strong enough."

Xander pushed against me, effectively breaking my hold and crashing his iron sword on my chest, sending me flying backwards.

"Listen to me little prince, Father said if you couldn't land a hit on me today you would not be able to leave your tower EVER!"

What!?

Damn it.

If it goes on like this I'll be stuck here my whole life.

"Get up brother! Don't give up!" Leo encouraged me from the side lines.

I clenched my teeth as I slowly stood up clenching the part of my body that was hit, and putting my sword and front of me.

"Yes! Use that determanation to best me right here and now! See the world beyond the view of your window! Now come little prince!"

I got down low and dashed towards Xander once more, trying to get him off gaurd. Which was way more difficult that it sounded.

I headed for a straight lunge towards him, readying myself to hit him with a trick I came up with myself.

Just as he was about the bring his sword to intercept mine, I quickly side stepped around him and hit him with my full strenght right on his side knocking him off his horse.

"Oof", was the only thing Xander was able to let out.

pant*pant*

It actually worked.

I glanced up at Leo who was jaw wide at what I had just done.

"Well done little brother." Xander praised me as he picked himself off the floor. "You're getting faster everytime we train together, we could work more on your strength though."

"Thank you big brother, that means alot coming from you, but I couldn't have done it without your , uh, tough love?" I finished unsure scrathing the nape of my neck.

"I disagree. I believe you have natural talent." Xander smiled at me as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Someday, you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr, greatly surpassing me."

"Do you really believe that big brother?"

"Of course I do"

"Now don't forget about me." Leo said as he walked towards us with determanation in his eyes.

"You still have me to compete with."

"Right", I said with a smile.

"Calm yourself, little brother. You really are competitive to a fault." Xander told Leo with a chuckle.

"As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magical abilities. You could even teach Corrin and me some new tricks." Xander told Leo as he wrapped his arms around Leo and I bringing us to a brotherly hug.

"You sure could Leo, I might even take that offer later." I said as I looked over to Leo.

All the praise Leo was getting caused him to blush and look away in embarrasment.

Oh little brother, bashful as ever I see.

"Just don't forget you guys, pointy metal sticks are not the only way to power." Leo looked back at us with serious eyes.

"Oh that reminds me, I wanted to tell you something Leo." I told him.

"Something important enough to derial this conversation?" he said with closed eyes.

"Weeeell", I started out, "Your collar is inside out."

"What!?" he immediatly widened his eyes and slightly parted from Xander to check his collar.

"It would appear someone got dressed while still half-asleep." Xander said with a laugh.

"Ugh! Wh-why didn't you say something earlier?!" Leo cried out as he seperated from Xander to fix his collar.

"Haha, sorry, Leo. But that sort of thing is what makes you so very lovable." Xander told Leo with a laugh.

"Definitely" I added in.

"Hmph..." Leo said with an annoyed face as he walked up next to Xander expecting him to embrace him again.

"The moments when you are a sweet loving older brother are the best Xander, you're too stoic." came a voice behind us.

"Ah big sister Camilla!" I called out to the now named Camilla.

"Are you all right, my sweet Corrin? Did you get hurt at all during practice?" Camilla said as she came in front of me and grabbed my cheeks to check for any injuries.

"Right! I'll heal you if you are, big brother!" my little sister Elise said as she popped out from behind Camilla.

"Haha, thanks but no, I didn't really get hurt you guys." I reassured them with a smile as I grabbed Camilla's hands and lightly took them off my cheeks.

"Don't try to be brave when you're hurt Corrin." Elise said as she looked up to me with one of her rare serious looks.

"I care about you too, ya know!"

"Haha, of course I know that you wouldn't visit as much as you do if you didn't know would you?" I told her.

"Heehee... Do you like when I visit?" she said as she looked at the ground with a small blush on her cheeks.

"I love it." I said as I patted her head.

"Yaaay! I'm glad to hear that. Spending time with my big brother makes me so happy!" Elise yelled out as she hugged me tight.

"Woah! Hold it there cowboy." I said as I caught her.

"I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world!" Elise said in my arms.

"Elise", Leo started, "When do you intend of acting like the adult you technically are?"

"Ahh chill out you're still young too remember, little brother?" I told Leo with a smirk.

I only got a 'Hmph' from Leo as a response.

"Well, I for one think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo." Camilla decided to voice her opinion.

"Well said, big sister. Every one of you is so dear to me." I said as I looked at each of them with a smile.

"You've all been so patient and kind since I lost my memory... I don't even mind being quarantined when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have you all."

Xander tightened his arm around me as he said, "We are grateful to have you as well. But, Corrin, I have some-" he didnt get to finish as Camilla interrupted him.

"Let me tell him, Xander! We have wonderful news, Corrin!" Camilla said full of excitement.

"Father asked us to take you back to the capital!" Camilla continued as she ripped me from Xander's side to smother me between her breasts.

Not that I mind though.

I looked up at her with hopefull eyes,"Really!? Does that mean..."

"Yes. It means you can finally leave this lonely tower of yours. You must have been so lonely all this time... But now you'll be free able to see the world with your very own eyes!" Camilla said as she hugged me even thighter.

"Isn't that wonderful?!" Elise asked me with clear excitement in her voice.

"I'll finally be able to see the world..." I whispered to myself.

Camilla finally let me go as I looked towards Xander,"Maybe now I can join you all as a soldier. Fighting for Nohr?" I asked with eyes full of hope.

"There will be plenty of time to discuss this matter with father. Let us depart for now!" was Xanders reply.

"Right!" we all said in union.

 **-Exit of Corrin's Tower-**

"I hear you can finally leave the fortress. You must be very happy, Lord Corrin." One of my 'servants' Lilith said to me on the way out.

I say 'servant' because she is more like a sister **(Would that be considered ironic because well, ya know if you've played some of the Fates DLC)** to me.

"Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after your horses." she continued.

"Glad to hear it!" I cried out with happiness clearly heard in my voice, "I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too."

"Lilith, are the horses ready?" Xander asked from behind me, back in his stern persona.

"Yes, milord. Everything is ready, and the horses seem excited for the trip." Lilith replied.

"They are all very fond of Lord Corrin. Probably from all his time in the stables..." she added in.

"Our Corrin does love animals. Such a kindhearted soul..." Camilla added from her part.

"Why, he even nursed an injured baby bird back to health one time!" Camilla continued.

"Ah..." Lilith said with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Lilith, is something wrong?" I asked her with worry in my voice.

"Oh...no. It's nothing." she said as she looked towards the floor.

"Isn't it obvious, big brother? Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you!" Elise said to me as she latched to my arm.

"What do you mean? Isn't she going to come with us?" I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Oh, right!" she said a sheepishly, "I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have you to herself anymore."

"You've always been especially fond of our brother, haven't you, Lilith?" Elise looked over at Lilith with a shine in her eye.

"I u-um-" Lilith stammered with her hands on her blushing cheeks.

"As amusing as all this is, we should be on our way. We musn't keep Father waiting." Xander said as he started walking away towards the horses.

"Right!" I said as I followed behind him.

"Wait for me!" Elise yelled over at me as she tried to catch up.

I stopped as I saw Gunter giving orders to my other retainers.

I walked up to them as Gunter started,"Flora, you and Jakob will remain here to take care of the fortress. Felicia and I shall accompany Lord Corrin. Be sure to take care of the place, this is Lord Corrin's home afterall."

"Right! You can count on us." Flora said with a nod.

"Ah Lord Corrin, I wish you safe travels!" Jakob said to me as he noticed me walk over to them.

"Thank you. I hope to see you both again soon... just not here" I finished with a whisper.

"Come on Corrin" Xander called out.

"Right! Well, See ya later guys!" I said as I ran over to catch up.

 **-Nohr capital, Castle Krakensburg-**

"I see you made it here safely, Corrin" King Garon, our father, greeted us as we entered the castle.

"Yes, father. Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakensburg again." I greeted back with a smile.

"I feel like I'm dreaming..." I said with a sigh.

"But it isn't a dream, little prince." Xander reassured me as he walked up from behind me.

"Yes, it is only thanks to your diligence that you are here." Father said with a nod.

"I am told you are now a warrior with skills almost on par with that of Xander's" Father said with a raised eyebrow.

"You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world." Father said with an approving nod.

"But, Father, will he be all right outside of the fortress?" Elise asked as all my siblings walked in.

"I worry about that as well." Camilla added.

"Isn't it dangerous for Corrin to live outside the fortress's magical power?"

"I appreciate your concern", I said as I looked over at camilla, "But Xander trained me to become strong and I won't put that to waste, I'm ready to fight." I said with determination on my voice.

"Well said", Father said with a nod, "Corrin, as you may know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido".

"I have heard of that, yes."

"We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons", Father continued, "As inheritors of that divine strenght, we conquer those who oppose us with ease".

"One who learns to wield that power can destroy a whole army of common troops".

"Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown to possess this power", he said as he looked at each one, who nodded as a response.

"I expect no less of you." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll try my hardest to not let you down, Father. I didn't train to disappoint."

"Good, but you still need a better weapon than the one you carry right now." He said as he raised his hand and a glowing sword that looked to have cracked molten lava appeared in front of me.

"Woah..."

"This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you will crush any Hoshidan army with ease."

"Thank you for this generous offer, Father." I said as I took the sword into my right hand, I could feel something raidiating from it, it almost felt... evil.

"Generous indeed", Xander said as he took a better look at it.

"Now let us see you put that sword to proper use." Father declared, "Bring out the prisoners!"

"Sir!" A soldier saluted as he ran off.

"Prisoners?" I asked confused.

"These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido." Father said as he signaled to the entering Hoshidan prisoners.

"I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down." Father ordered.

I saw Felicia and Gunter enter the castle, settling themselves besides me.

"I shall join you, milord. My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable." Gunter said as he streached his right arm, bringing his horse with him.

"Felicia, will you join as well?" Gunter said as he looked over at Felicia.

"Of course! I'm as much a bodyguard as a domestic, after all." Felicia answered Gunter.

"Well get ready guys, we don't want to dissapoint father", I said as they nodded, Gunter coming next to me and Felicia in back of us ready to watch our backs.

"Let's go!"

The first prisoner we encountered was a women with red hair and fiery red eyes.

"I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable cheiftain!"

Ah Flame tribe, that explains it.

"What is your name, Nohrian prince?"

"I'm Corrin", I said never taking my eyes off her.

"Corrin... Can it be?" a ninja appeared besides her.

I couldn't contain myself and blurted out,"Wooah are you a ninja? That's so cool!" I said with stars in my eyes.

"Concentrate, milord", Gunter said besides me, the ninja sweatdropping.

"Ahem", I coughed into my hand, "Have you heard of me?" I said more serious this time.

"..." He gave no response.

"I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido." He introduced himself.

"Show me what you can do", he said as he took a kunai from the pouch on his knee.

This is perfect.

I wanna see how my speed compares to that of a ninja's.

"Gunter you go for the Fire Tribe girl, Felicia you help Gunter, I'll take the ninja." I commanded to my team in a whisper.

"Right"

"On three", I whispered.

"One." Felicia readied her knife and staff.

"Two." Gunter put his lance in front of him.

 **"Three!"** I yelled as all of us simultaneously dashed towards our respective target, Gunter galloping towards Rinkah with Felica right behind him.

The ninja and I, with a show of great speed, dashed toward each other clashing our weapons together.

"You're not half bad", he said as he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Not too shaby yourself either", I said as we came apart and jumped a few feet backwards.

Kaze took out multiple shurikens from his pouch throwing them all at me.

I stood my ground as the shurikens came towards me.

To his surprise I blocked all of them, just barely. I was barely concentrating back on him when I saw him move fast, too fast.

He appeared next to me kicked me hard on my side, sending me skidding a few feet.

"Alright, I admit that was my bad", I said as I robbed on the spot he had hit me, "But I'm just getting started", I said with a full blown smile on my face.

I'm enjoying this a bit too much.

I put Ganglari behind me and crouched, I dashed at him making his eyes widen as I hit him with the flat part of my sword right in the stomach, making him cough out blood.

He went flying hitting the floor hard, clutching his stomach hard, barely able to stand.

 **-On the sidelines-**

"Woah is that brother's true speed?!" Leo asked eyes widened and voice full of amazement.

"Impressive." Camilla said with a smile.

"Wow! Corrin is the coolest!" Elise cheered.

"He's grown strong hasn't he, father?" Xander asked as he looked over at Garon.

"Indeed." Was all he said.

 **-Back to the fight-**

"Just because I'm not as strong as others doesn't mean I still don't pack quite a punch." I said as walked up to him looming over him.

"Come on", I said as I gave him my hand,"You can stand right?"

He looked at me weird but grabbed my hand and pulled himself up none the less.

"Phew, you guys sure are tough huh?" I said as I let out a laugh.

Gunter galloped towards us with a dazed Rinkah on the back of his horse, Felicia walking right next to him.

"We did it, Lord Corrin", Felicia said with a big smile as she saluted.

"Mission accomplished, milord", Gunter said with a nod as he carried Rinkah and placed her next to the ninja.

"Great job guys! Now-" I didn't get to finish as father interrupted me.

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Finish them!"

"But, Father... they're beaten. How can we just execute helpless prisoners?" I said back.

"You dare question me!? I order you to kill them!" He yelled outraged.

"No! I won't!" I rhetaliated.

"I won't argue any longer" Father said as he raised his hand and aimed a spell at the Hoshidans.

"Father!" I yelled as I quickly got in front of the prisoners and protected them getting hit by the spell in the process.

"Gah!" I cried out as the spell brought me to my knees.

"Corrin!" Camilla and Elise yelled out with worry to me.

"I'm...fine", I slowly let out as I got up cluthing where the spell had hit me.

Father raised his hand again and sent another spell, but this time I was ready.

I quickly got in front of the ninja and put my sword in front of me, blocking the spell with minor damage.

"You ok?" I asked Kaze as I looked behind me.

He could only look at me with wide eyes and nod.

"Corrin, what are you..." Elise said with a worried look.

"Unbelievable...", was the only thing Xander said.

"You defy me directly, Corrin!?" Father yelled at me, enraged.

"Father, please forgive him! He doesn't yet understand our situation..." Xander pleaded to Father trying to calm him down.

"Fine, Xander, you kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too." Father ordered Xander.

"But-"

"DO IT! KILL THEM ALL!" Father yelled.

Xander slowly walked towards me, Siegfried in hand.

"Stand down, Corrin. If you don't. I will be forced to-"

"No, Xander, I won't let. you hurt them", I said as I narrowed my eyes and readied my blade.

Xander when for a slash but I didn't let him as I intercepted his sword.

"Why do you refuse, Corrin? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies." Xander questioned me.

"I know", I started, "But... this is different. These people, they can't fight anymore. Why not show mercy?"

 **BOOM**.

"Leo!" I yelled out as I covered my face from the debri that the sudden growth of trees made.

"You killed them!" I shouted at him with pure anger in my voice. He simply ignored me as he walked passed me towards Father.

"Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted brother." He said to father with a smile on his face as he bowed.

"Hmph", was all Father said.

"I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of him", Leo requested.

"Enough! I will consider the matter later." Father said as he walked away from us.

I ran up to Leo, grabbed him, and pinned him against the nearest wall.

"Corrin!" My other siblings yelled at me.

"Leo! How could you?! They were beaten! There was no reason to execute him!" I yelled as I barred my fangs and pushed him harder against the wall.

"Agreed, now hush", Leo said with a strained voice with all the force I had on him.

"What are you-", but I was interrupted as Xander finally decided to step in.

"Enough, Corrin", Xander commanded as he grabbed me from the shoulder and pulled me back separating me from Leo who now clutched his throat.

"Corrin, you little acts of kindness may kill you one of these days", Xander said as he turned me around to face him and look at him right in the eye.

"Perhaps, but if I'm kind, I will die with no regrets." I said back with firmness in my voice.

"Well said", he said with a smile.

"Guard!" Xander yelled out to one of the guards in the room who was just standing there akwardly watching us.

"Y-yes, milord?" the guard asked as he ran towards Xander and kneeled.

"I will be examining the prisoners' belongings, bring their remains to my quarters." Xander ordered.

"Right away, milord!" the guard said as he went to pick up the corpses.

"Leo, did you...?" I started as I looked at leo right in the eye.

"No", he said as he shook his head, "My spell was only strong enough to weaken them, I should've listened to Father." Leo sighed, "But Camilla and Elise make such a fuss when I make you upset, I'd rather avoid that."

"Thanks Leo, sorry for pinning you like that... and teasing you about your collar." I said with a mischevious smirk.

"C-could you not mention that again, please?" Leo said with a blush on his face.

Man, what a cute little brother I have.

I'm starting to feel like Camilla.

"That was great, Big Brother!" Elise yelled out to us.

"It was, but I'm afraid of what Father will do, he never forgets a sight after all." Camilla added in.

 **-Later, Outskirts of Castle Krakensburg-**

"Listen well Hoshidans, it's only because of my brother's kind heart that you are free right now" Xander strictly told the surviving Hoshidans.

"Dissapear now. Unless you want to be spotted." Xander continued.

Kaze didn't waste a second as he instantly started running towards freedom.

"Tch. I am not a hostage to be freed. You said your name was Corrin, right?" the flame lady asked.

"The next time we meet, I will make you pay for this humiliation!"

"I was hoping the next time we meet, it could be as friends", I said as I outstreched my hand for a handshake.

"Softhearted fool!" she yelled as she slapped my hand away, "I am a Hoshidan warrior. You do not understand what you suggest."

"I understand out respective nations are at war, but I'm trying to plan ahead when we can both live in peace." I said as I gave her a small smile.

"I've heard rumors of a sheltered Nohrian prince who is naive to the world."

"I see those rumors are true. If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the error of your ways." she said as she gave me one more glare and ran away.

 **-Inside the castle, Outside of the throne room-**

"Alright, Corrin. Let's go in together. I'll help as much as possible." Elise said as she pulled on my sleeve.

"This is Father were talking about, he has to forgive you... right?" Elise asked, just as unsure herself.

"I don't know, Elise. I really hope so", I said as I braced myself to face father.

I felt Elise grab my hand as I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Father, may we come in? I have something I need to talk to you about." I said as I waited for a response.

Elise and I got impatient, and just when I was about to knock again, "Bwah ha ha!"

"What was that?" Elise asked surprised.

"Father?" I called out nervously.

"I think we should come back later, it sounds like he's with someone." Elise said she tugged on my hand.

"Maybe I could just..." I started out as I got closer to it to try to peek inside.

"B-big brother, what are you doing?" Elise asked, but I ignored her. Just as I was about to open the door father called out, "Who's out there!?"

I instantly backed away, as I didn't want father knowing what I was doing.

"It is just us Father, Elise and Corrin", I called out.

"We're sorry to bother you, Father..." Elise said, I lightly squeezed her hand to tell her everything was alright.

"What do you two want?" Father said, sounding mildly annoyed.

Elise was about to talk, but I interrupted her, "I am here to apologize, Father, for disobeying you."

"...You may enter", Father said.

Elise gave my hand a light squeeze as I opened the giant doors. We hurried inside until we were right in front of the throne. I quickly got on one knee with my head bowed, just like a soldier would. Elise just stood next to me, standing up, with her hand on my shoulder.

"Corrin", Father began, "You have disobeyed a direct order from me."

"If you were'nt of my blood, you'd be dead by now." I started getting nervous, "I understand", I said.

"But I can explain, Fa-", Elise tried to help, but father was having none of it.

"Silence! You speak only when you're spoken to." Father harshly scolded Elise.

I could only tighten my fists as I saw her bow her head in shame, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

She didn't have to be yelled at like that.

"As you are my child, Corrin, I shall let this pass. I have something in mind for you." Father said.

"And what could that be, Father?" I asked still not raising my head.

"A mission", he said.

"If you complete this task successfully, I will pardon your crime in full." he finished.

"Really?! What sort of mission?" I said as I finally picked up my head to look at him in the eyes.

"There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border. I wish to know if the buildings there remain serviceable. You are to travel to the site and inspect the premises. No battle will be required." he finished.

"Do you understand? I won't tolerate being disappointed twice..."

"Yes, Father. It shall be done." I said.

"Ummm, Father", Elise spoke out nervously, "I want to accompany Corrin, may I?" Elise asked.

Father closed his eyes then said, "Yes, you shall act as support for Corrin, should anything happen. Gunter and Felicia will accompany you too."

"Yay! Thanks, Father!" Elise yelled out, completely forgetting her past scolding.

"You may go now" Father said.

 **-OOO-**

"Maaan, that was nerve wrecking." I said as we we walked away from the throne room.

"Sure was", Elise said with a happy skip.

"What's gotten you so happy all of a sudden?" I asked as I roffled her hair.

"Isn't it obvious, we're gonna be going on a mission together!" she said with a huge smile.

"What are you two talking about?" we heard someone ask as we turned to see the rest of our siblings.

"Corrin and me are going on a mission together, Camilla!" Elise answered.

"Oh, a mission?" Camilla asked.

I decided to answer this one, "Yes,-"

 **(Basically what just went on)**

"Darling, are you sure you're going to be alright? I have a bad feeling about this..." Camilla asked, worried.

"You don't have to worry, Camilla. I'll be just fine." I assured her.

"I don't know, Corrin. It isn't like Father to be so forgiving..." Leo said.

"Leo! Don't scare Corrin on our first mission together! Sheesh." Elise scolded Leo as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Gah! I really don't think that was necessary." Leo said rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess I'll just have to accompany you, that way I know you'll be safe." Camilla said as she started walking towards me, but was interrupted.

"I'm afraid that's not possible", man I had never met before started walking towards us.

"Why ever not, Lago", Camilla asked VERY annoyed, you might even say pissed.

I took this time to whisper to Elise, "Who is that man?" I asked.

"He's Father's top advisor, he stinks", she whispered back.

"Ohh..."

"...He is part of the royal lineage, and as such, must prove himself. Your assistance will just muddy everything." I heard Lago say.

"I understand. Don't worry, Camilla, I've got this. Plus, I have Elise, Gunter, and Felicia to back me up." I said.

"And one more." Father said as he came in out of nowhere.

"This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior and will ensure no trouble befalls you."

"Thank you, Father." I said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Xander with a concerened look on his face, "I'd be wary of that man if I were you, Corrin...", Xander said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"He's a criminal. A murderer and scoundrel. I arrested him myself, years ago." Xander told me.

"Father seems to think he's alright now, but I'm sure he's not." he continued. "That being said, he's a formidable soldier."

"I see."

"Don't worry, I'll be safe around him."

 **-OOO-**

 **Phew.**

 **That sure took a loooong while to get done, not because I was being lazy of course.**

 **Anyways, let's talk pairings. Who are gonna be the pairings?**

 **Well, I'm not sure.**

 **The obvious choice would be who I married in my game, Camilla.**

 **Best girl, by the way...**

 **But there are other candidates as well. Them being, Azura and Felicia.**

 **Now, I would be fine pairing Azura with someone other than Corrin, and that other would be none other than Leo.**

 **Don't judge my pairings.**

 **But Felicia, that's different.**

 **I can't marry her off to just anybody.**

 **She's too kawaii... desu.**

 **So, I'm on a tight spot here.**

 **I could make it a Corrin/DoubleWaifu, but I really don't know if that would work, I kinda want you guys' opinion.**

 **Corrin/DoubleWaifu or Corrin/Camilla.**

 **On to another thing now, I wanted to make the chapter longer, but if it took me a long time to get this, the rest would probably take me 100 years.**

 **I wanted to end the chapter where Corrin chooses Nohr, but I didn't.**

 **Fuck.**

 **Another thing.**

 **You may have noticed, but Corrin is a bit playful, naive, a bit cocky. I intended to do that.**

 **As the story goes on, I'm going to take that away, not all of it, but most of it.**

 **He's going to become more serious, darker. The path he chooses will transform him.**

 **The point is, he will definitely not be the same at the end.**

 **Ok, one last thing.**

 **For any of you guys who read my other story, The Orange Wearing God, don't you think my writing has gotten better?**

 **Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes or stuff like that. I got lazy half way through and didn't completely proof read it, hehe.**


End file.
